Puppies Look Cute But Cause Trouble
by Bed 'N' Breakfast
Summary: What happens when someone loses a bet? Then it's usually hell for the person who loses. But when Johnny loses a bet, he somehow turns it around so that it's hell for the person who won the bet.


I'm starting YET another story. This idea just came to me and I thought it would make a good story. Alex is in this one. Yeah that's you, Kai's-fiancé- Alex / Kai's-GothicAngel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was Enrique's birthday, so he was having a huge party at his house. The Bladebreakers were there, so were the White Tigers, the All-Stars, the Majestics, the Demolition Boyz, the Saint Shields, the Psykicks, Hilary, Wyatt and Zeo. And also Toni and Alex. All of the boys were crowding round Enrique's new Gamecube and game, Super Smash Bros Melee, whilst Toni, Alex and the rest of the girls stood around and had a chat.  
  
"You'd think they'd never seen a games console before," sighed Hilary.  
  
"Aw, don't worry," said Alex. "You know what boys can be like when it comes to guy stuff."  
  
"Hey, are you guys busy later?" asked Toni.  
  
"No," chorused the others.  
  
"Why?" asked Mariah.  
  
"Wanna come back to mine for a sleepover?" enquired Toni.  
  
"Yeah!" they all cried.  
  
"Won't your Mom and Dad mind?" worried Salima.  
  
"They're out tonight anyway," replied Toni.  
  
"Will we have to bring a sleeping bag or something?" requested Mariam.  
  
"Nah, it's OK," said Toni. "I've got enough stuff at home."  
  
The girls continued to chat for a while, and the boys stuck with the Gamecube. After a while, Piddlesworth and Gustav had set up all the food. Everyone went to eat (but Tyson, Gary and Toni got most of it). A couple of hours later, the boys were back on the Gamecube. Ever since he had started, Johnny remained the champion.  
  
"Man, Johnny's too hard," cried Michael, throwing down the controller.  
  
"Ha! No one can beat me!" laughed Johnny.  
  
"Wanna bet?" challenged Toni.  
  
"Oh come on, you must be joking," said Johnny.  
  
"Nope, I'm deadly serious," replied Toni. "I've got this game at home so I've had lots of practise with it."  
  
"Yeah, but you're a girl," said Johnny.  
  
"Sexist!" retorted Toni, her dark brown eyes flashing. "What, are you scared to face me?"  
  
"No way!" cried Johnny.  
  
"OK then, so you won't be afraid to make a bet," grinned Toni.  
  
"A bet?" asked Johnny.  
  
"Yeah, a game's not complete without a bet. So, if I win then, err . . ." Toni trailed off, unable to think of anything.  
  
"He has to come to our sleepover and act like a puppy for the whole night," suggested Alex.  
  
"What?!" cried Johnny.  
  
"You only care because you know you're going to lose, don't you?" smirked Toni.  
  
"Fine then. And if I win, which I will, then you have to be my slave for the rest of the night" laughed Johnny. "But don't come crying to me if you lose."  
  
"Deal!" agreed Toni, and they both shook hands on it.  
  
Everybody crowded round, as Toni sat on the floor next to Johnny and picked up the controller. It was really quiet as they chose the characters. Johnny picked Roy, and Toni chose Pikachu.  
  
"Why are you using Pikachu? He's one of the weaker ones," said Johnny, choosing the course (Kanto Pokemon Stadium).  
  
"Is not! I've won all my battles with him," answered Toni. Everyone started murmuring and agreeing with either Johnny or Toni.  
  
The game started up, and everyone fell quiet again. Roy slashed at Pikachu with his sword, causing him to fall back. Pikachu hit him with his tail and then dived into a Headbutt. The match raged on, and all could be heard was the music from the game and the furious pounding of Johnny and Toni's fingers on the controllers. After what seemed like hours, Toni and Johnny were both onto a sudden death battle. Everybody was surprised at how good Toni was, and a bead of sweat ran down Johnny's face.  
  
During the sudden death, each character stayed away from one another, being at such a high percentage. They both shielded under a floating platform each as the bombs started dropping. Roy started to build energy for a fiery sword attack, whilst Pikachu charged up for a Quick Attack. The winner of the match would be who powered up the quickest. The next few seconds seemed to take forever, but suddenly Pikachu's Quick Attack reached full power and he shot across towards Roy. Johnny took his finger off the charging button and frantically got Roy to duck. Pikachu soared over his head into the line of fire of the bombs. Roy ran after him and out from under the platform. Toni made Pikachu use a powerful Thundershock, which sent Roy flying from the stage. The finish came up, showing Pikachu as the winner, with Roy clapping politely in the corner.  
  
"No way!" yelled Johnny. "That's not fair! You even admitted that you'd had more practice!"  
  
"Cool it, Johnny. Don't be such a sore loser," frowned Toni.  
  
"Anyway, a deal's a deal," said Max sticking up for Toni. The others all stood up for her as well.  
  
"But . . ." Johnny didn't get anything else in as Toni grabbed is arm and dragged him away.  
  
"Bye Enrique. Thanks for inviting me to the party," Toni called over her shoulder as she went out the door.  
  
"Thank you!" said the other girls in unison, following Toni and Johnny.  
  
The eight of them (Toni, Alex, Mariah, Emily, Hilary, Mariam, Salima and Johnny) managed to get a ride back to Toni's house. Johnny sat on the couch looking really moody, whilst the girls fetched sleeping bags and what not, and set them up in the lounge.  
  
"Ready to carry out your bet then, Johnny?" asked Alex.  
  
"No," he replied.  
  
"Tough!" said Toni, handing him a pair of fluffy brown mittens and two safety pins. "Clip them onto your headband so they look like puppy ears."  
  
Johnny sighed and took the mittens and the safety pins. He pinned a mitten to each side of his headband so that they drooped down like floppy puppy ears.  
  
"Now get down onto your hands and knees," giggled Toni, enjoying giving orders.  
  
"Do I have to?" whined Johnny.  
  
"Yes," answered Toni. "Puppies usually obey orders, and they don't stand up on two feet."  
  
Johnny obediently got down onto his hands and knees. At first, he retorted to a lot of Toni's commands, like when Emily got a dish of water and they asked him to drink from it. And he did get quite surprised when Toni's two real dogs came in and, seeing him on the floor, started fussing over him and wanting to play. One of them was a Golden Retriever called Oscar, and the other was a Black Labrador called Star. But Johnny calmed down after a while and did everything straightaway.  
  
After a while, the seven girls were huddled up on the sofa watching a film. Johnny had curled up at their feet, and Toni couldn't help admitting that he looked really sweet. A couple of minutes later, Toni went into the kitchen. She then came out with a big box of chocolates, and sat back down on the sofa.  
  
"Anyone want?" she asked, holding up the box.  
  
"ME!" cried the other girls. The box was handing round and everyone took several each.  
  
"Do you want one, Johnny?" asked Toni. Johnny started to reply but Toni cut him off. "Dogs can't talk, remember?"  
  
Johnny frowned and looked like he was going to say something, but he shut his mouth and nodded instead.  
  
"OK then Johnny, sit," commanded Toni.  
  
Johnny sat up like a dog. As he moved the 'ears' flapped and looked really sweet.  
  
"Paw," said Toni.  
  
Toni held out her hand. Johnny gave her his and she shook it. Then she shook the other hand that he gave her.  
  
"Beg," smiled Toni.  
  
Johnny reared up onto his legs and held his hands up and curled over like dog paws.  
  
"Talk," Toni giggled.  
  
Johnny sat back down. He gave a short bark and then tilted his head to the side, looking v. cute. The girls all clapped in delight.  
  
"Well done," smiled Toni. And she was so pleased that she gave him the whole box of chocolates. Johnny took advantage of the situation and hid behind the sofa with the box. The girls all went back to the film.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, that's the first chappie done. And the title doesn't exactly mean it's about real puppies, if that's what you're thinking. Then again I would have thought it was about a real puppy. 


End file.
